


Back Off, He's Mine!

by starrywolf101



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cutesy, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: Tyler crushes hard for a certain Omega, but is afraid of being seen as a stereotypical Alpha.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm giving this story type a try, so I hope it comes out good.

Craig sighed a breath of relief while scrolling through the news on his phone. He was reading an article on the omega protections laws having finally been passed. Omegas can finally walk through the streets without being harassed or in danger, they were finally seen as people. Craig’s first instinct was to call up his friends with the good news, and so he did. The first Mini called were his other omega friends, Delirious and Ohm who would spread the news onto their other friends and partners.

Craig made plans to celebrate with a couple of friends, so he texted Tyler, Daithi, Delirious, and Evan. The five made plans to meet up at an ice cream place to have celebratory frozen treats. The omega was practically dancing with how happy he was; he couldn't stand still; acting like a child with ADHD.

Mini was still too nervous to leave the house without scent blockers so he sprayed some on and took an extra bottle just to be safe. The first one to meet up with Craig was his Alpha friend, Tyler, who always stood up for omegas. Then the couple Evan and Delirious, the Canadian was quick to claim the shy omega after meeting for the first time in person. They long ago admitted to having feelings before PAX. Daithi, being one of the few betas in the friend group walked in with a goofy smile. “How ye nerds doin’?” the Irishman asks with a heavy accent.

Craig laughed and joked among his friends, while each male decided on their frozen treat. He never even realized how close he and Wildcat were standing next to each other until Craig got a face full of the other’s scent. Mini was overloaded with the smell of cinnamon and coffee that the omega froze up in his tracks. A whine crawled it's way up his throat. It was rather muffled, but a few people still reacted to it. Tyler and Delirious being the main two, while Daithi and Evan remained oblivious. Delirious also stopped moving in reaction while Tyler spun around and grabbed ahold of Mini’s arm as a quick act of protection.

Delirious freezing up gained Evan’s attention and then Dathi’s. “What’s wrong Mini?” Wildcat asks in a panicked tone, scanning the omega for what caused the distress. Craig snapped out of his daze and shook his head.

“I'm fine, sorry about the scene…” he mumbles. Tyler looks away hesitantly, refusing to unhook himself from his friend after catching the stares of a few hungry looking alphas. Mini still drags behind a bit before tugging on Wildcat’s arm and standing on tiptoes to whisper in his ear, “Tyler, my blocker cancelled. Can I take a minute?” The omega asked; clearly embarrassed. Tyler blinked as he registered the request and nodded his head.

The alpha didn't even realize that Mini was putting off the sweet scent of morning lilies and freshly baked cookies. “Hey Ev,” Tyler whispers, “Mini and I are gonna go look around, we'll catch up in a bit!” Evan nods his head as Craig and Tyler wander off to a more secluded area, away from people. Mini hesitantly pulls a scent blocker from his hoodie pocket and sprays his main scent glands, once again hiding away his lovely scent. Tyler couldn't help but feel a bit sad when Craig lost his wonderful smell. The alpha became a little addicted to it with the small exposure over the last few minutes.

Craig tugs on Tyler’s jacket and leads the taller to a store that caught his eye. The alpha immediately recognised the shop as Newbury Comics, an amazing place built by God himself. Inside was every geek item anyone could dream of. Comics, sweatshirts,  funko pops, merchandise, toys, t-shirts, board games, etc. It truly was heaven and Craig must of agreed, since he dragged the other around. Both ended up buying so many things; three bags between the two exactly.

The cashier lady must have taken a liking to Craig, as she flirted with him and wrote her phone number on the receipt, she was a beta who didn't even realize Mini was ~~Tyler’s~~ an omega. Tyler didn't like that, so he growled threateningly at her once Craig left the store, “He’s mine” Tyler snarls at the woman who shyly smiles and gives an awkward chuckle. The alpha gives one last glare at her before following Craig.

-

Everyone met back up at lunch time at the food court and exchanged stories. Delirious and Mini excitedly chatted back and forth about their purchases to the amusement of Daithi. “Oh, and this lady was flirting with me,” Craig purred, “It's not like she knew I was, well… but it's nice that someone who doesn't know me is willing to get to know me!” Tyler subconsciously growls at the memory, which caused Evan to give him a confused glance.

“You like him, don't you?~” Evan teases, catching the American off guard.

“Wh-what!?” Tyler stutters from the unexpected words, he never thought Evan would see right through him. The other alpha snickered with amusement, eyes sparkling as he clapped Tyler’s shoulder.

“Nothing to be ashamed of man! I fell in love with Delirious didn't I?” Evan beams; reassuring hand on the taller’s shoulder.

“It's just, I don't want to be an overbearing, stereotypical alpha! I can't force him to love me…” Tyler worries. Evan opened his mouth to say something, but Delirious calls for him. The Canadian looks over at his friend one last time before turning away and walking towards his mate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyh, I feel bad... but I'm slowly getting through all my work on stories. I've only been working from my phone which means I write at night and on the bus in mornings and afternoons. Everything is still being written, I don't abandon stories without trying to complete them!

It was movie night once again, and this time Evan was hosting it. Delirious had somehow convinced everyone to watch a scary movie. With limited seating space (Mostly due to the beta couple, Daithi and Lui, taking up the entire loveseat) Tyler opted to sit on the floor. Evan and Delirious cuddled up on one side of the couch while Anthony laid down on his back, legs dangling over the couch arm.

Mini decides that the comfiest place to sit and enjoy the horror flick was in Tyler’s lap. The alpha’s arms wrapped protectively around the Brit’s waist. The movie was barely halfway through and a few of the room’s members were shivering in fear. Delirious watching excitedly as another victim is claimed by Jason. A particular jumpscare catches Craig off guard and the Omega unconsciously emits a whine that sends shivers up Tyler’s spine.

The alpha tightens his hold on Craig to remind the other that they were safe. The Brit settles down once more. By the time the movie ends, Mini has practically fallen asleep in Tyler’s arms. The alpha himself was fully alert as he was intoxicated by the simple things that the Omega did. Just the way the sleeping Brit was breathing had Tyler settling down.

A nudge to his arm broke the Alpha out of his trance. Delirious had poked him, “I think you should get him home. I'd normally do it, but Evan’s already asleep and he panics if he wakes up and I'm gone,” the brunette explains. Tyler nods and gently shakes Craig awake. “Hey man,” Wildcat whispers, “It's time to go home, come on Min.”

The groggy Omega mutters out what sounded like an ‘ok’ before Tyler helps him walk to the car. He helps the Brit into the passenger side of his truck before jumping into the driver’s seat himself. It only takes a couple minutes to get to the Omega’s apartment, and after arriving, Tyler parks the truck and walks his friend inside. “Good night Craig,” the Alpha hums as he turns to leave, but something stops him.

Craig makes a distressed noise in his throat as he clings onto Wildcat’s arm, fear prevalent in his eyes. “P-please don't leave!” The Brit whimpers. “What, you afraid from the movie?” Tyler teases. Craig glares up at the taller before jumping from a creaking in the other room. The omega clings onto Wildcat’s arm for dear life as the Alpha’s heart melts. “P-please Tyler…”

The taller sighs before scooping the other up bridal style. “Alright my damsel in distress, your knight in shining t-shirt and jeans will protect you from the imaginary monsters,” Tyler mused. He carries the Omega to the bedroom and places him down on the mattress where a nest of blankets was already waiting.

Wildcat himself sat at the desk chair and waited for Craig to fall asleep. When the other did, Tyler quietly crept from the room and settled himself down on the couch. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, comforted by the light scent of Craig.

The Omega awoke to the smell of something cooking. Craig made to stand up, but black spots blurred his vision and he toppled out of bed, and onto the hardwood floor. A whine escaped the Brit’s throat, which attracted the attention of Tyler. The American quickly set aside the food and rushed into the bedroom after hearing the distressed cry. “Are you ok!?” Wildcat worries.

Mini almost laughed at the man standing above him. His Alpha friend was wearing a bright pink ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron that was lying around Craig’s house. “ppht, yeah, I'm fine,” Craig giggles while the other glares down at him.

“I guess Mr. ‘I'm too scared to sleep on my own last night’ doesn't want any delicious pancakes!” Tyler teases. “Wait! That's not fair,” the Omega whines, causing Wildcat to chuckle as he holds out his hand. The Alpha pulls his friend up off the floor. “Let's go eat some pancakes, I made them chocolate chip!”

They sit rather close together on the couch, eating pancakes and enjoying a lazy day of movie marathoning. “Thank you,” Mini mumbles as he places his empty plate next to Tyler's on the table. “For what?” Wildcat snorts, there was a twinkle of mischief in the taller’s icy blue eyes. “For staying with me, it gets rather lonely on my own…” Craig hums while scooting closer to the American.

Tyler chuckles as he grabs the Brit around the waist and pulls Craig into his lap. The omega let out a surprised squeak, but quickly melts into the warmth and sense of protection that Tyler provides. The Alpha snuggled his chin down into the hair of the other’s brown hair. A gentle purring emitting from the Omega fills the room alongside the audio from the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this adorableness of a chapter <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter of these cuties ;P  
> <3

Shortly after Tyler left in the evening, Mini started to feel sickly. A sudden, unknown illness happened upon him. He was shaky and overheated, his head hurt like hell and couldn't see straight. Craig was already wishing the Alpha hasn't left, when he noticed something on the couch. Wildcat’s deep red hoodie was left behind.

He didn't know why, but the scent of ~~his~~ the alpha was soothing to Craig. The Brit pulls on the sweatshirt, which fell to his knees it was so big! Mini was reminded of the warmth and protection Tyler gave off earlier, and snuggled further into the hoodie. All the nauseating feelings from earlier seemed to have vanished, leaving Craig feeling exhausted.

The Omega makes his way towards his bed where a nest was already awaiting. Mini curls up into the nesting of sheets and pillows before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. The next morning, Craig woke up feeling much more energized than he has in a long while. He stretches with a large yawn before standing up and leaving the bedroom.

Mini checks his phone to see no messages or missed calls; the Omega lets out a sigh of relief. Craig cooks himself a plate of ‘puncakes’ and sits down at his computer to edit some videos. It was about a good hour before anyone disturbed him, knocking at his door took Mini from his computer. “Hello?” the Brit asks as he opens the door to be greeted by none other than Tyler. The taller snorts with amusement after getting a good look at the other.

“Is that my sweatshirt?” the American laughs; gaining a blushed glare from Craig. The Omega crosses his arm and taps his foot impatiently as he waits for Wildcat to calm down. “Why are you wearing my jacket?” Tyler chortled.

“Fine, yes it is yours.” Craig pouts, sticking out his tongue. “What did you want anyway?”

“I came back for my sweatshirt, but it seems like someone has stolen it,” Wildcat snorts, earning a more intense death glare from the smaller. Mini goes to close the door, but Tyler sticks his foot in the way. “Hey, don't be like that!” The Alpha insists, “Look, I'm sorry for teasing.”

“Hmph “ Mini scoffs, but he lets his friend in anyways. “Well, make yourself useful and help me tidy up. I don't care if you're a guest, I'm willing to use free labor!” Craig was feeling rather sassy and grumpy today, but he didn't know why. Tyler chuckles, but agrees nonetheless to the silly idea.

“What do yah need me to do anyways?”

“Can you just help me tidy and straighten up the living room, and then the kitchen,” Mini affirms. The two start out cleaning on opposite sides of the room, slowly working their way towards the center. The omega had set up his speakers to blast an alternative pop radio station for while the two worked. Every once in a while, Tyler would get the other’s opinion on how something should be organized.

At some point, Mini had taken off the stolen sweatshirt and wrapped it around his waist; Wildcat admired his friend for just a split second; and unknown to Tyler, Craig had also taken a small bit of time every now and then to admire the alpha. Mini felt his body temperature slowly raising, but he shook it off as a warm day outside. It got to the point where the poor omega was sweating bullets from just moving around.

Then, the heat flash kicked in full force. Black spots blurred Craig’s vision as his limbs began to shake, and his legs gave out. Mini feels himself crumple to the ground, an accidental whine bursting from his lips.

“Craig, you alright dude?!”

“C-can you get me some wa-water?” Mini asks, hating the way he stuttered through the simple request. Tyler hurries towards the kitchen, where the fumbling of dishes clicking and then the faucet sound from.

“Ok, let me help you sit up dude,” Wildcat expresses with worry. The omega was extremely light headed and ready to curl up into a nest. Tyler shifts him to sit up and bring a the glass of water to the brunette’s lips. “Easy does it.”

Craig’s face reddened as the Brit panted heavily.  He groans and curls up further into himself. Tyler felt his protective instincts kick in as he kneeled down on the ground next to the omega and ran his fingers through the mop of brown hair; whispering soothing nothings to calm the other. “I-it…” Mini mumbles.

“Shhh, it's fine, Tyler’s got you,” the alpha consoles. “ **You should rest and recover** ” Tyler suggests; Craig shuts his eyes and his breathing evens out. Wildcat felt a little guilty for alpha commanding his friend, but he had learned that there was a way to command, but without outright ordering. He sighs and scoops up the unconscious Brit, and brings him back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the large gap of inactivity, but I've been working on so many stories, not to mention art projects... But enough about that. Hope you're enjoying this productive spree!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know I haven't uploaded in a while and I feel a bit guilty, but so much stuff is happening! Rehearsal 3 times a week for the musical AIDA, which means I'm at school after hours for four hours twice a week and five on Sunday. Not yo mention stress from the last two weeks... but I've got great stuff I'm working on story-wise. Sorry for rambling, so enjoy the final chapter.

Craig’s eyes flutter open as he becomes much more aware of the warm sunlight resting on his face. He yawns and sits up; rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Then everything hit him at once; Craig doubles over from the cramps in his stomach. He squeezes his eyelids shut and curls in on himself. “Fuck!”

Immediately tailing after the pain, was a wave of nausea. The omega wasn't sure how long he stayed curled up, but it felt like forever before he could relax. “Ty-ler?" Craig’s broken voice calls out in a whimper.Almost immediately, the alpha rushes into the room to check over Mini.

“Do you want me to bring you something?” Wildcat soothes, all the while running a hand through the other’s soft hair. Craig shakes his head as another whimper escapes his lips.

“Stay…” Tyler’s eyes widen, but he agrees and climbs into the messily made bed with his friend. Mini curls himself into the alpha’s chest, inhaling the calming scent that dulled the pain. 

“How are you feeling now, Min?”  The taller asks, rubbing small circles on the omega’s back. Craig shifts his body slightly away from Tyler to look up at the other.

“Better now that you're here,” Mini whispers before pressing right back into the other.Wildcat smiles softly at the smaller, before taking a whiff of the air and realizing Craig smelled a bit strange. The Brit notices the sudden tensing in Tyler’s muscles. “What's wrong?”

“Are you possibly reaching your heat?” Wildcat bluntly asks, causing reality to hit the Omega on the head.

“Shit,” Craig groans, a twitch sending a painful jolt up his body. “That would probably explain the sudden chocolate cravings.” Mini jokes while still wincing from the pain. “Hey, actually, could you grab me the heating pad from the closet?” Craig points across the room for Tyler to see. 

“All right,” The Alpha pulls himself from the warm bed and over to rummage in the junk. He quickly found a plug in, heating pad and set it up. Soon, he was snuggled up against the other once more, and the pad was wrapped around Mini’s waist, set on the medium warmth setting. The Omega purred softly as he cuddled back into the giant.

Lunch time rolls around and both the guys’ stomachs were growling for food. Tyler drags the Omega out of the bedroom and into the living space to keep a closer eye on him while cooking. The Alpha quickly throws together some pasta for the two of them and returns to Craig with the bowl of delicious food. “Your the best, Ty!” The Omega praises, “Maybe I should keep you for myself.”

Tyler snorts, but secretly mulls over the idea. “You don't want me, you deserve someone much better.”

“Why do you say that?” Craig looks at his friend in confusion, “You're good looking, kind and caring, not selfish, but protective. You're like the perfect Alpha, Tyler!”

Red paints Tyler’s cheeks as he adverts is gaze, and his own scent grows stronger when Craig nuzzles into his back. The Omega was giggling like it was some sort of game, making Tyler slightly frustrated. “You smell amazing too, any girl would be lucky to have you as their boyfriend,” Craig sighs, a hint of sadness in the Brit’s voice.

“I don't want any girl,” Tyler mumbles; by this point the Alpha’s ears were scarlet along with his entire face. Craig opens his mouth to question the other, but is cut off by Tyler quickly turning back around locking their lips together. Craig hesitates for a moment before kissing the alpha back.

The American nibbles at the other’s bottom lip, and Craig obediently opens his mouth for Tyler to explore. Due to his heat, Craig absentmindedly grinds against Tyler’s leg. The alpha huffs out a deep growl that sends a shiver up the Brit’s spine. When they break apart, panting, Tyler is the first to speak. “I only want you,” His icy blue eyes were now dilated with lust as he stares down the whimpering and squirming Omega beneath him.

“Ty-ler” Craig moans out, wanting the Alpha to continue on, “Please make me yours.” The American doesn't waste a second to start tearing away the omega’s clothes. Their meals were long forgotten and clothing littered the room, but neither cared now that their true feelings were out.

When evening had rolled around, both men were cuddling on the couch, sharing soft kisses and stupid jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been putting this story off for a while, but I finally finished it! Thank you for reading, and feel free to leave comments down below.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
